The present invention pertains to a door operated light switch that is particulary adaptable for household refrigerators or freezers.
In such applications, cleaning maintenance of the appliance often exposes the electrical light switch to cleaning solutions that are normally used to sanitize refrigerators and the like. These solutions are normally heavily ionized, thus becoming a good electrical conductor. Hand held sponges or cleaning solutions wiped over the exposed portion of the switch poses a serious shock hazard if the cleaning solution penetrates the switch and completes an electrical circuit through the hand held sponge or cloth and through the individual's body to the opposite electrical polarity. Thus it is imperative that the electrical elements of the switch, both internal and external terminals of the switch, not come into contact to the ionized cleaning solution.